thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Hansel and Mishka (Halfway)
Coyote: at 6:56 PM AND HANSEL SCENE START. Directly after the last roleplay wherein Mishka received the scrying eyes from Roddy. Mishka goes to see Hansel. Finding Hansel wasn't hard. His door was closed, which meant he was in his room, because when the room was empty, they both usually left it cracked open. Mishka started to go in. Hesitated. Fingers twitched on the door handle. He rapped, instead. "Hey, ah," he said. "Hans. It's me." Izzy: at 7:03 PM Hansel looked up from his book -- some schlock about sea adventures he was mostly reading to get a laugh out of -- puzzled for a second over Mishka knocking. He'd already acclimated to thinking of this as their room. But it was nice, he supposed, for Mishka to give him privacy. "Yeah, come in." He cut himself off from using a pet name. Coyote: at 7:06 PM Mishka opened the door a couple feet and leaned against the jam. “Hans.” He wanted to say beloved, as usual, but it might come across as mocking, and he didn’t want that. People seemed to misread him a lot. Probably because he used the same tone for everything. “The Ripley fight,” Mishka said. “I’m coming with. To the mainland.” (Seven seconds in. Seven seconds out. It would be fine. He could handle being around the zombies for one day. He pinched his wrist and it still hurt. Still real. It was fine.) “It’s fucked, right? She’s vicious. I saw Diva fight with her body once, and it’s unreal.” Another pinch. “If something happens—I’m worried. That we’re going to get… separated. And I won’t know how to find you again, or—” Shit, he was a lot better at lying than telling the truth. “I’m worried I won’t be there, and something will happen to you. So.” He held up the scrying eyes. “I got these from Turtle Kid. Honestly, because I knew you'd be pissed if I just fuckin' stole 'em. I paid him two hundred gold to borrow ‘em and give him back after Diva’s dead—” So he might not have to give them back, because they were all going to fucking die. “Will you wear one? On a string. Around your neck. And I’ll… take the other. And if something happens, I can come get you. I need to see where you are to find you if something goes wrong. And you can see me too, I suppose, if you concentrate on yours right. I can show you.” Then he added, “I am aware you are likely still pissed at me, and that’s fine, and we’re still fucking talking about it later, once we have time. But. For now. Will you take it?” Izzy: at 7:18 PM Hansel regarded him for a moment, eyes lingering on the wrist he kept pinching. He wanted to grab his hands and tell him to stop, interrupt him as soon as he caught him hurting himself. It made him think of the way Jonn scratched and bit at himself when he was upset. Goddammit. "I'm not pissed at you," he said first, because that was the most important thing. Exhausted. Angry in general. But not at Mishka. "And I wish you -- I wish you'd fucking stay on the ship where it's safe, but you can do what you want." He paused. "Hang on." He reached over the edge of the bed to dig his bag out from under it, standing as he dug through it and pulled out the little silver heart-shaped lockets Goro had bought them. He motioned for Mishka to come in and moved to meet him halfway. "Gore bought these -- I figured they were for him and Nixie but he gave'em to me for us. Supposed to tarnish if one of us is in danger." He shrugged. "Dunno if they work, you know I don't know shit about magic, but. It was a nice gesture. Or he was fucking with me. Either way." He smiled weakly. "Trade you a locket for a bead." Coyote: at 7:41 PM Mishka eyed him. Hansel had only come halfway through the room, which means Mishka had to step in, which meant Hansel wanted him in the room. That was… good, right? He took the locket and stepped back. Couldn't get too close. He needed to stay calm and rational and collected, which meant physically staying away from Hansel. That was convenient. Before he’d just been planning on checking in every five minutes in a panic to reassure himself everything was fine. This worked better. Now he could just… check in less often, because the locket would probably tarnish if something went wrong, right? Probably. “Thanks,” he said. He stopped the pinching, because he caught Hansel looking. "This... helps."(edited) Izzy: at 8:04 PM "Good." He kept appraising Mishka, trying to figure out where his head was. He backed away like he still didn't want to be near Hansel, but he'd accepted the locket and thought of this scrying bead thing. Before -- he'd said that if he'd stayed near Hansel, he thought he would hurt him again. Hansel didn't know what he meant by that. Mishka had a lot of fucking ways to hurt people, and even more ways to hurt Hansel. "You have to put something in them for'em to work," he said, ignoring everything else. "The guy said a memento, like a lock of hair. I already did mine. I don't think they work unless they're both -- whatever." He shrugged, sure there was a proper magic term for it but not knowing what it was. He popped the locket he'd kept open and held it out between them for Mishka to fill. Coyote: at 8:10 PM Mishka drew his knife and cut off a piece of his ashy hair, then handed it to Hansel. Be awkward to stick it in himself. Izzy: at 8:12 PM Hansel nestled the lock of hair into the locket and closed it. It grew warm in his hand for a moment, as the magic did whatever it did. Both lockets then immediately tarnished, badly. "Huh." He looked between them. Maybe he should have expected this. Apocalypse and all. "Well." Coyote: at 8:14 PM "Huh," Mishka said. "Neat. They are magic. Well. Guess I will have to panic and check on you every five minutes, then." Izzy: at 8:16 PM "Well. Y'know. Once we kill Diva I'm sure they'll be useful again." He shrugged. "Or it was a fuckin' scam and we can make fun of Goro for falling for it, eh?" Coyote: at 8:18 PM Mishka frowned. "You know, normally I'd love that, but." He scratched his head. "Y'know, I can't tell if that kid wants to stick a dagger in my liver or stick his tongue in my mouth. I'm up for either, frankly, but at this point I just want to know which. Do you have any clue what I'm doing wrong there? You're... weirdly good with people." Izzy: at 8:27 PM "I really got no fuckin' idea about that guy most of the time, honestly," he admitted. "I dunno. You're probably overthinking it, motek." It slipped out before he could stop it, and he acted like it hadn't. "He likes Nixie, and she's -- straightforward, y'know? Same with Larkin. People talk to those two and know where they stand. You ..." He hesitated, trying to think of how to put it nicely. "I mean, not so much, y'know? Just be blunt. That'd probably be best." He remembered putting Goro in a headlock when he was drunk and being shitty to him, and how that had somehow seemed to work. That fuckin' guy. He didn't get it. Fun, though. Coyote: at 8:32 PM Motek. God, what a relief. Mishka smiled, relieved, before he caught himself. Or-- maybe it was just a bad habit Hansel hadn't trained himself out of, yet. He cleared his throat. "Ah. That makes sense. I'll, ah. Try that. You know-- sometimes when I'm too blunt, though, it doesn't work? I don't think people can read my tone. I mean, I guess it's always the same tone, which probably makes it hard." He stepped back, giving Hansel his personal space again. "Well, I think I'm going to find somebody to spar with or something. Need to blow off some of this... anxiety, I guess? Not sure what it is. Don't know. Just have... a lot of feelings right now. Not sure what they are, but I've got them." Like he'd caught a cold, or something. He bit his tongue. They used to blow it off by spending time in Hansel's bed, but that wasn't going to work, here. Long-term, he was going to have to get a different coping strategy. Izzy: at 8:42 PM Hansel found himself smiling, half just in reflex to Mishka smiling, half to what he'd said. "Yeah. You do have that tone. Maybe just ... say that. I dunno, maybe people wouldn't buy it, but it can't hurt to just tell'em you're not trying to be a dick. People always think I'm fuckin' pissed." He gestured to himself. "It's just my goddamn face. Anyway." This wasn't about him. "Be careful." He paused. He wanted to pull Mishka in and kiss his forehead before he left. Wasn't sure if he was allowed. Mishka kept moving away from him. Maybe he should just -- take his own goddamn advice and say that, out loud. But he didn't want to ruin the moment, either, for the chance of making it better. This was fine. This was enough. He could cry about it later. So he stepped back to let Mishka go, instead. "I'll see you later?" Coyote: at 8:46 PM "Yeah. Ah. Once we... go into town to murder Joan, I guess." He missed Joan, weirdly. He wondered if she thought he was dead. Probably. Shit. He couldn't ask for another kiss after snapping at Hansel, before. He wasn't going to ask again at all. He was going to wait until Hansel decided it made sense. "Listen, can I just fuckin' hug you? Or-- shit. I don't know. I'm worked up. I don't want you to die without--" He made motions with his hands. "I just want to--" More motions. Izzy: at 8:57 PM "Oh, thank fuckin' Eldath, yeah." He stepped forward immediately to pull Mishka into a hug, the quick kiss to the top of his head coming automatically. "Fuck. Look, I'm not gonna die. We've got plenty time, all right?" He held Mishka closer for a moment, almost too tight, before letting him go. Coyote: at 9:01 PM God, he felt so much better. He loved the way Hansel did that. Still nervous, but he'd gotten used to that. "Right," he said. "Plenty of time." END Category:Text Roleplay